Hidalgo, Texas
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1374059 |website = http://www.hidalgotexas.com/ |footnotes = }} Hidalgo is a city in Hidalgo County, Texas, United States. The population was 11,198 at the 2010 census. It is home to the Rio Grande Valley Magic of the Southern Indoor Football League, the Rio Grande Valley Killer Bees of the Central Hockey League, the La Fiera FC of the Professional Arena Soccer League and the Rio Grande Valley Vipers of the NBA Development League who play in the local State Farm Arena (Formerly Dodge Arena), also a concert venue serving the McAllen–Edinburg–Mission and Reynosa–McAllen metropolitan areas. History Modern-day Hidalgo was first settled by Spanish colonists led by José de Escandón in about 1749. The colony was known by multiple names: La Habitación, Rancho San Luís, and San Luisito. In 1852, John Young settled in the area and renamed the town Edinburgh after his place of birth, Edinburgh, Scotland; Edinburgh became the county seat of Hidalgo County. The town was incorporated in 1876, and its name was changed to Hidalgo in 1885. Geography Hidalgo is located at (26.104473, -98.246443). It is located across the Rio Grande (Rio Bravo del Norte) from the Mexican city of Reynosa, Tamaulipas. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, of it is land and of it (2.03%) is water. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 7,322 people, 1,747 households, and 1,593 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,682.2 people per square mile (649.9/km²). There were 1,880 housing units at an average density of 431.9 per square mile (166.9/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 82.12% White, 0.12% African American, 0.29% Native American, 0.12% Asian, 15.45% from other races, and 1.90% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 97.75% of the population. There were 1,747 households out of which 61.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 66.1% were married couples living together, 21.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 8.8% were non-families. 8.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 4.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 4.19 and the average family size was 4.43. In the city the population was spread out with 39.0% under the age of 18, 11.6% from 18 to 24, 28.0% from 25 to 44, 14.7% from 45 to 64, and 6.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 25 years. For every 100 females there were 88.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 82.4 males. The median income for a household in the city was $19,469, and the median income for a family was $20,357. Males had a median income of $16,238 versus $13,577 for females. The per capita income for the city was $5,849. About 41.4% of families and 44.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 51.2% of those under age 18 and 45.5% of those age 65 or over. Government and infrastructure The United States Postal Service operates the Hidalgo Post Office."Post Office Location - HIDALGO." United States Postal Service. Retrieved on May 9, 2010. Education Most of Hidalgo is served by the Hidalgo Independent School District. Some of Hidalgo is served by the Valley View Independent School District. In addition, South Texas Independent School District operates magnet schools that serve the community. The Hidalgo Public Library serves Hidalgo. The library, designed by Hidalgo native Eduardo Vela, opened on April 8, 1998."About HPL." Hidalgo Public Library. Retrieved on May 9, 2010. References External links * City of Hidalgo Website * [http://www.tshaonline.org/handbook/online/articles/hjh09 Hidalgo, Tx (Hidalgo County) in Handbook of Texas Online] Category:Cities in Hidalgo County, Texas Category:Cities in Texas Category:Mexico–United States border crossings Category:Mexico–United States border towns